Cocoa Kisses OS
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Renesmee is curious as to what Seth has planned for their first Christmas as an official couple. He seems rather secretive. Renesmee's PoV, AU 'Nice' entry for the 'Naughty Nice Holiday Contest'.


**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"**

**Title: **Cocoa Kisses

**Author:** Kagome Hanyou

**Contact Info:**

**Category:** Nice

**Summary:** Renesmee is curious as to what Seth has planned for their first Christmas as an official couple. He seems rather secretive. Renesmee's PoV, AU

**Pairing:** Renesmee & Seth

**Word Count: **3,438

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine; this amazing creation belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Note: I never cared much for the Renesmee/Jacob pairing; it never sat right with me. Another wolf struck me as more 'right' though. This can be considered a sneak peek into one of my non-posted stories.**

**Beta: EnyaCullen4Ever

* * *

**

Now that I was eighteen, in vampire years, my relationship with Seth was finally recognized. We were allowed to go on dates, cuddle on the couch and hold hands with my parents throwing too much of a fit, namely my dad. Although because of the numerous glares my father shot at Seth, we still haven't had our first kiss.

We had met about two years ago when I was almost thirteen and Uncle Jacob had brought a member of his pack over to help us pack for our move to Alaska. _He_ was almost fifteen but looked more like eighteen. When _he_ had arrived with Uncle Jacob, I saw him across the room and everything around me faded. It was the strangest feeling I had ever felt and I didn't even know what it was.

Throughout that day, I tried to busy myself with packing at the main house, avoiding going to the cottage just so I could steal any glance I could at the tan skinned boy with dark brown eyes. He seemed to be experiencing the same problem. On several occasions, I had caught him staring at me but when I looked in his direction while we packed, he would immediately change direction.

To say the least, I was getting frustrated.

At lunch that day, I sat alone on the porch swing nibbling my sandwich and taking sips from my cup of deer blood, when I heard Seth and Jacob in the kitchen. Seth whispered to Jake a question that instantly had me curious.

"When you imprinted on my sister, what was it like?"

Imprint? I vaguely remember Uncle Jacob mentioning that. I stopped eating and listened carefully.

Jake cleared his throat, you could hear in his demeanor that he was uncomfortable, but as alpha, he needed to help the younger pack members. "Um, well with those of us who have imprinted, the experience is the same. All we can see is that one person. In that singular, second they become our life, our present and our future. They're the very gravity that holds us to the planet. All we can think about is keeping them safe. Their happiness is our top priority. Most of us that are older, develop a need to touch them in any way possible, even if it's an accidental graze. Both sides feel the uncontrollable bond and there is no way out of it, not that you'd ever want out. When your imprint is too young, for example Quil and Claire, safety and happiness for them are your main concerns. Once you're both of proper age you'll become mates."

So that was why I was drawn to him, I didn't have to be confused about my need to be near him anymore. Shortly after the conversation between Jacob and Seth, Seth followed us to Alaska, saying it was for college. A month later, I confronted Seth, demanding to know if what I was feeling had anything to do with imprinting.

Shy and embarrassed, he explained to me what was going on. Even if I was half-human and half vampire, he had, unintentionally, unconditionally and unsuspectingly imprinted on me.

That was when all my suspicions had been confirmed, and it really had been imprinting that drew the Quileute boy to me. And in turn, it drew me to him, creating our unusual bond."

We have been each other's world from that day forward. My family had even given him the spare room in the main house. My dad would complain and grumble that his little girl was growing up too quickly but then he would say, "At least it wasn't Jacob."

Despite what everyone told me about the wolves, I couldn't see it. Seth was the sweetest, kindest, and most generous wolf I had ever met, including my Uncle Jacob. Seth had given me numerous rides, cuddled up with me if I seemed cold, and made sure I was happy with my life. If there were a day that I was feeling down, he would show up with a bouquet of wild flowers and a smile, immediately lifting my spirits.

Now I was the equivalent of an eighteen year old, and legally an adult. Begrudgingly, my parents officially recognized the bond between Seth and I, and they allowed us to officially date. This was our first Christmas as a legitimate couple.

I finished helping Aunt Alice put the final decorations on the tree and the house quicker than I normally would, even for a half-breed. As soon as the last ornament found its place on the tree, I sprinted up the stairs and ran directly for Seth's room at the end of the hall.

I took a deep breath and smiled as I straightened my dress. I knocked on the solid wood door and waited for a response. Nothing. I knocked again and again. I waited. Nothing.

Now I was getting annoyed. Why wasn't he answering the door? I knocked a little harder this time and the door accidentally jarred open. Okay so it was an accident per say. The door swung open slightly and awkwardly and I peeked inside.

Seth wasn't even in his room. Now I felt really bad about the door, sort of. It was his fault for not being in the room in the first place. I stepped further into the room and wrapped my arms tightly around myself, feeling incredibly lonely. I glanced around the empty room one last time before leaving. Where could he have gone and why?

Slowly and disheartened, I walked out of his room and headed back down the stairs. Annoyingly, Alice danced up to me and thrust a piece of paper at me.

"Seth left you something," she said happily and as soon as I grabbed the folded piece of paper, she pranced up the stairs, too cheerful for my current mood.

I slowly unfolded the small note and a small smile creased my mouth as I gazed down at Seth's wild handwriting.

_Come and follow my trail,_

_I promise you won't fail._

_To find what you seek,_

_Please don't take a week._

_I'll be waiting my love,_

_We have plenty to talk of._

I chuckled at Seth's poor attempt at a poem. I wonder if he got Uncle Emmett to help him with it, which would explain a lot. Okay well, his first clue was to follow his trail, which meant he had to leave something for me to find. I walked around the house searching for any hints as to his whereabouts.

The fact that the house was quiet didn't faze me during my search. Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa had gone to Anchorage for some last minute gifts. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were currently hiding in their room, as were Uncle Jasper and now Aunt Alice.

I won't fail? HA! I stood in the dining room grumbling to myself and crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance. My toe started tapping in irritation as I glared around the room. I don't know how but something outside in the snow caught my eye.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I wandered out the sliding glass door and gazed down at the paper white lily laying on the snow next to a large paw print, Seth's paw print. I then noticed another print a few feet away, and another.

His path of wolf foot prints were leading straight into the forest. I picked up the lily then started traveling along the trail that Seth had obviously laid out for me to follow. I stepped into the snow, glad I was wearing my Uggs and a heavy sweater, so I didn't have to wait another minute to find Seth by having to get other clothes.

I continued to walk through the snow following the trail and I couldn't help but wonder what Seth had planned for us out here in the forest. No matter how hard I thought, I always came up blank. I was grateful that I had enhanced vision and the moon was bright tonight or I would have lost the trail long ago and gotten myself completely lost.

It felt like I had been walking for over an hour now but in my head I knew it had only been a few minutes, I chalked my time lapse up to being eager to find Seth. A few more minutes of walking and I started to smell something burning, wood probably.

I continued on, following the smell of burning wood deeper into the forest. I was dumbstruck when I drew closer to the scent of pine while it burned, Seth, lilies and chocolate...odd combination. After rounding a few large boulders, I found myself in a tiny opening in the trees.

The sight that greeted me had me swallowing my tongue in awe. There was a small campfire in the center of the glen with thick blankets laid out and plush pillows stacked up on one side. A tray of cookies, marshmallows and a cup that smelled of hot cocoa sat next to the blankets.

On the opposite side of the makeshift couch was a small pine tree decorated with sparkling lights. How he got power to the tree out here, I could only guess. Below the tree were numerous white lilies and a small purple box about three inches square.

For once, my body failed to listen to me. I wanted to walk over and take a cookie or investigate the box but my legs would not work.

"Good, you made it."

My head snapped to my right at hearing Seth's voice. He was just coming out of the trees, dressed in a pair of dark khakis and a white button down shirt, his naturally tanned skin tone contrasting beautifully with the shirt. For the first time I found my mouth watering upon seeing him.

Seth walked up to me and pulled his one hand from behind his back to produce a single red rose. He smiled sheepishly down at me as I took the rose from his hand and added it to my lily. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Seth. This is incredible," I waved my left hand around, implying everything then pointed to the tree. "How did you get working lights?"

"Battery operated," his cheeks tinted pink and I couldn't help but giggle. He swept his hand out toward the fire and bowed. "Shall we sit?"

I raised an eyebrow briefly. Was he taking etiquette lessons from my father or something? I walked passed him and over to the blankets and took a seat. Then Seth took a seat next to me, leaning on his arm that was placed behind me.

Everything about this setting captivated me. This was so thoughtful of Seth to pull off, and because he's a wolf, Alice couldn't ruin the surprise. My eyes gazed around the small meadow again, absorbing everything I could see, touch, taste, smell, and hear.

"Merry Christmas."

I directed my attention back to the nervous boy beside me who was now holding the purple box out to me. Please don't be a ring; I'm not ready for that yet. I hesitantly took the box and looked at it, willing the contents away.

"Don't worry, it's not a ring. I don't think we're there yet." I smiled and nodded in agreement. At his admission, I felt better about opening the present. I tore at the paper to reveal a small black box.

Breath, he said it wasn't a ring. I opened the lid slowly and the contents stunned me. A gold chain with a gold paw print dangled from it along with the symbol for the Quileute pack.

"I figured since you are my imprint it was fitting," he said nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh Seth, I love it," I told him excitedly then he helped to put it on for me. He then handed me a mug of the delicious smelling hot cocoa. I preferred blood to human food but chocolate was the one exception, and the occasional sandwich when I was too busy to hunt.

I took a long drink before placing the warm mug down on the corner of the blanket next to me. I fidgeted with my pockets as I fought to free its contents.

"I brought your present with me also, just in case." I handed him the small black pouch and nervously glanced at him. "I couldn't think or anything else..."

I held my breath as he opened the drawstring on the bag then turn it upside down to empty it. A chain and two oblong pieces of metal fell onto his palm. He held up the chain to examine the dangling metal. One piece had the Cullen crest engraved on it and the other said '_Seth & Ren 4-ever_'.

His reaction was the last thing I had expected. He burst out laughing. I stared at him confused. Was my gift really that laughable? I turned my head away from him, ashamed at my choice of gift.

I felt hot hands cup my face and he forced me to look at him. "I'm sorry, Sweets, I didn't mean to laugh. It wasn't at the gift but at the irony of it." I tilted my head as I looked at the necklace.

My cheeks flushed as realization hit me. I had gotten him dog tags. I groaned and buried my face in my hands in misery. Seth chuckled as he tried to pry my hands away from my face.

"Ren, it's okay. I love them. At least it wasn't a collar."

I moaned even louder at the mental image of Seth wearing a collar with my info on it: _Call if found_. I then found myself cuddled into Seth's arms tightly.

"It's not as bad as you think. It's the thought that counts right. Your mom is constantly preaching that idea." I nodded against his chest. He was right, my mom had ingrained into all of us that gifts from the heart were more precious than those that were based on how much money you had spent.

Felling better about my _oops_ moment, I pulled from him just enough so I could grab my cocoa and take a drink. "Can I give you your other present now?"

My eyes widened, I didn't expect there to be more. I nodded then placed my cup back down and stared at him, waiting.

"Close your eyes." I did as he asked then instinctively held out my hands, waiting for him to place the object in them. Seth's warm hands wrapped around mine then I felt his searing lips on mine for second, then they were gone.

My eyes flashes open at the quick kiss and the even quicker loss of contact. I glanced at Seth, obviously waiting for an explanation as to why he had stopped after barely touch our lips together. The look in his dark brown eyes explained it perfectly - he was beyond nervous.

I stretched up on my knees and leaned close to him. "There is nothing to be nervous about, my father isn't here to glare at you..." his eyes widened as I closed the gap between us and claimed his lips as mine once again. They were slightly warmer than mine were and that fact seemed to add fuel to the proverbial fire.

My hands instinctively went to his hair and my fingers tightened in his short black hair as I deepened the kiss. My tongue darted out and gently ran over his bottom lip, begging for entry. His lips parted slowly and just enough for my tongue to pass his lips.

As our kissing intensified, I scooted closer so that I was nearly sitting in his lap. I moaned at the intense connection that sparked between us and I pressed my lips more securely to his.

I whimpered when Seth pulled away, panting heavily. "Let's not push things too quickly." I nodded in agreement. My cheeks started to burn as the embarrassment of my actions set in.

Seth looked at me apologetically and I sat back down on the blanket. I couldn't believe I went crazy on him like that just from a kiss. What is wrong with me? I stared into the fire, wondering about my reaction to something so innocent.

There was a nudge on my shoulder and I looked over to see Seth smiling sheepishly and licking his lips. "Yum, taste like hot cocoa…"

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned at his surprisingly perverse comment. I gazed at him and pursed my lips. "So, cocoa kisses huh. I thought those were a candy made by Hershey."

He burst out laughing then wrapped me in his arms, hugging me to him tightly. My body shook from the force of his laughter and I could think of only one thing to stop him. I pivoted my upper torso and pressed my lips to his again.

That worked. All his laughter, moving and breathing ceased as he focused on the kiss. This kiss was rather innocent compared to the one earlier and it was over in about a minute. We then smiled at each other sweetly and then wiggled around and cuddled up with each other, my back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. We sat in silence, watching the fire, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere of being absorbed within each other.

At some point during the night, I must have fallen asleep because I woke to find myself asleep in my bed at the main house. I sat straight up and glanced around my dimly lit room, the early morning sun was just barely starting to filter in through my curtains. I nearly jumped off my bed when I saw my mother sitting quietly at the foot of the mattress.

"Mom!" I growled and nervously straightened my comforter over my lap. Her head dropped to her chest and she shook it from side to side. I tilted my head to the side, confused by her odd behavior.

"You're more and more like me every day," she said on an exhaled breath then she turned her head slowly toward me. She smirked at seeing my confused expression. "I know what happened with Seth last night." Was she talking about the rendezvous, the gift…the kiss? I feigned ignorance and continued to look at my mother in a confused state. "Renesmee, your father can read minds, we know about the kiss."

I gritted my teeth and cringed as I thought of what to tell her. "Mom, I can explain…"

She chuckled softly, which only increased my puzzlement further. "Sweetie, it's okay, you're technically eighteen. I would think you were allowed your first kiss by now," she smiled and winked at me, which was shocking considering the current topic. "I was talking about the reaction you had." I stiffened at the reminder of when I had practically thrown myself at Seth. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I did the same thing when your father and I first kissed. I loved him so much already and the feeling of his lips on mine sent my hormones into overdrive and for lack of a better analogy – I practically jumped his bones…"

"Eww…Mom, gross. I don't want to hear you talking about jumping Dad," she shrugged nonchalantly as I tried to press the ball of my hands into my eye sockets. "Ewwww…"

"Something else that we're noticing that you got from me, you talk in your sleep," my mom stood up casually at glanced at me from over her shoulder.

I stared at her mortified. I knew most of what my dreams consisted of and they were things I didn't want to share with anyone, even Seth. I was relieved when Dad told me he couldn't listen to my mind thanks to mom shielding me; in fact, she could shield vampires and humans but not shape shifters because she had never been one. Now… oh god, what have I said, what has Seth heard while I was sleeping? Seth!

"Mom, where is Seth?" I asked curiously. I was surprised he wasn't up here the moment I woke up.

An evil grin appeared on her face and it sent shivers down my spine. "Your father is talking with him."

That was all she said and she walked out of my room without a second glance. My dad was talking to Seth, my boyfriend, my life, about what? Oh god, this can't be good.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope this was liked and I'm not in trouble for switching Jacob out for Seth. I don't know it was Jacob or the fact that he imprinted on a baby...I think both. I fixed both problems for me. Seth meets Ren when she's older so thats better and we don't have to worry about Seth not finding anyone because he was too young.

I know I left the ending kind of open but I liked the idea of letting the readers decide how Daddy dearest handles what his daughter has done to the poor puppy.

Banner for Cocoa Kisses available on my profile.


End file.
